


Behind the Scenes

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Sam, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deeper,” he whines, and they shove a little harder into him. He groans and pulls them both in closer, rocks himself back on their dicks. “More.”<br/>“You want more?” Castiel asks. “You’re so greedy, little Omega. I don’t think we can even fit any more inside of you, but we can try.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam writhes.

He whines, and keens, and moans so loud he’s nervous about the neighbors calling the police, but he bets they can smell his slick from here there’s so much of it, so he stops worrying.

Gabe has his mouth between his cheeks, eating Sam out around Castiel’s knot.

Cas is on his back, and Sam’s on top of him also on his back. He can’t rock onto Castiel’s cock like he’d like to, and he’s forced to submit completely.

Cas wraps his arm under Sam’s, and he pulls Sam up, and then slams him back down on his dick.

Sam calls out, and he knows a rush of slick is what Gabriel is tasting right now.

“Please, oh god, please.”

“What do you need, Omega?” Castiel growls low in his ear, and Sam shudders.

His thighs are shaking so hard, and his stomach muscles are contracting every time he comes. His stomach is covered in it, and he can’t stop the almost constant flow of both come and slick.

He can’t stop his instincts to bear down on Cas and milk him for all of the come he can get, but it’s not enough. Eventually he’s too overstimulated to have Gabe’s mouth sucking at his rim, so his Alpha moves onto licking his sac and mouthing over the head of his cock.

He comes down Gabriel’s throat with a scream ripped from his throat, and his voice is so hoarse he can barely hear it.

“Sam, taking my knot so well, Omega. Do you want another one? Do you want Gabriel and me to split you open on our cocks? Do you think you can take it?”

Sam’s back arches off Cas’ chest as Gabriel begins to push inside of him beside Castiel’s slowly softening knot.

Sam whines and squirms so hard he almost bucks Gabriel off, but then they’re both fully inside of him and his heat induced fever breaks.

When Gabriel’s knot pops he comes for the last time with a sob, and they kiss him tenderly as he tenses, rides out the contractions as he comes and comes, long ropes of it passing by his shoulder to hit the pillow beside Cas’ head.

Gabriel and Castiel fill him up just right, and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Shush, Omega, just feel.”

“Touch me, please, please touch me, Alphas.” Their hands wander all over his skin that’s crawling, and the feeling of neediness slowly abates. “Aw, fuck,” he breathes out hard, the air punched out of him as they start to roll their hips, knots sliding together, unable to pull out because they’ve done it so well, so perfectly.

“Too much, mate?” Sam nods his head wildly. It _is_ too much, but he never wants it to stop, ever.

“Please, please, harder. Fuck me, fuck me.”

“Can’t, baby boy, we’re knotted nice and tight, can’t go anywhere.”

“Deeper,” he whines, and they shove a little harder into him. He groans and pulls them both in closer, rocks himself back on their dicks. “More.”

“You want more?” Castiel asks. “You’re so greedy, little Omega. I don’t think we can even fit any more inside of you, but we can try.”

Gabe winds his hand down to trail between their knots, but he can’t even worm a single finger in.

“Sorry, Sammoose, it’s not happening.”

“Please, please.”

As their knots begin to soften, so slowly because they’re both in rut, they begin to thrust and fill Sam up until his toes are curling, his head thrown back, a constant stream of noise leaving his red, spit slick lips.

He can’t possibly come again, his cock is soft between his legs, but he can feels the dregs of another wave of heat at the edge of what conscious thought he has.

“Come on, Sam, turn over.” They pull out of him, and he growls, trying to pull them back in, but it’s not happening, and he knows they won’t knot him again until the next wave of heat hits.

He’s fine with that because all of a sudden he’s so tired it hurts to breathe. He slumps and they catch him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there you go, big guy.” Gabriel lowers him back into the sheets after he rolls off of Cas and their cocks.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
